


Wait, what?!

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, but he'll pretend he saw nothing, enfield catches them on a date, he won't tell anyone because he loves his cousin, it still freaks him out though, once he got an explanation from his cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Enfield goes on a walk and spies his cousin Utterson on a date with a guy he hates.





	Wait, what?!

Richard Enfield was taking a stroll in the park, when he spotted a very pleasant sight.

Pleasant to him, that is.

An unsuspecting passer by never would see anything special in the black-haired older man he had spotted in the crowd. Utterson seemed so dry-as-dust at first glance, that people quickly cast him off as being boring.

Enfield knew better, of course.

For a moment, he wanted to go over and join him.

But then he stopped dead in his tracks.

There was someone walking next to the older man. A small and thin man, easy to mistake for a boy. Long, wavy dark brown hair framing a deathly pale face. Sunken-in, _glowing_ acid green eyes.

A man the strawberry blond would have recognised anywhere.

Enfield blanched and quickly stepped behind a tree, before they could notice him.

No.

This _couldn’t_ be true.

This could not be Utterson – his innocent, beloved cousin Utterson! – walking with _that_ man.

Hyde.

He remembered that name crystal clear.

He still remembered that night.

The night he had witnessed that … _person_ creep through the street, bump into a little girl and then trample over her like nobody’s business. That demon of a man with eyes full of malice and the sneer of heartlessness.

And _that_ man was walking at the side of his dear cousin, conversing like everything was fine?! Hell no! Utterson deserved better company than that!

But then something caught his eyes.

The way Hyde was talking to Utterson.

Enfield remembered the feral, hateful look in that man’s eyes in that night. He had born himself like a cornered animal ready to attack.

But now something was different.

There was something warmer, softer in his demeanour. And he was smiling. Not that cold, eerie smile that sent shivers down people’s spine. A real smile.

And that obviously was Utterson’s work. People always warmed up around him. That was just his subtle charm.

But what was more astounding was that hint of a smile that played around Utterson’s lips. The lawyer almost never smiled. So why did he do it around Hyde?

Odd.

No.

There was nothing odd about it.

Enfield looked closer at the way the two men interacted.

And he understood.

The strawberry blond smiled incredulously, decided that he wouldn’t bother them and left the park.

He wouldn’t tell anyone.

But he _definitely_ would confront his cousin later.

Having a rendezvous with Edward Hyde, really.


End file.
